Doctor! Doctor!
by Gracie Max
Summary: After an adolescent incident of playing doctor with Hatori, Shigure decides he wants to relive it on a whole new level. [HatorixShigure].


Doctor! Doctor!

HatorixShigure.

Yaoi, DESKSECKZ?!, Other stuff I don't feel like listing because I'm not feeling very funny today?!

Don't own, don't want to. Title I stole from the Blood Brothers, so I don't own that either. WHATEVERRRR.

PS; The first half of this story is a flashback. JUST SO Y'KNOW.

CHAYEAH.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hariiii..." A young Shigure sighed as he took a seat onto the floor next to his cousin with their backs turned to each other, "I'm boreddddd."_

_Hatori choose to ignore the plea for he was trying to focus on the book he was reading. The lack of attention only caused Shigure to sigh even heavier than before. He saw that Hatori was reading something, but he thought he would at least be decent enough to respond to him somehow._

_"What could be more important that me?" He asked himself as he leaned back onto the ground and glanced at the cover of his book, "Wonders Of the Human Body?" He said a loud then raised an eyebrow at him, "Boringggg."_

_"No it's not." Hatori replied quickly as he finished the last line of the page before turning to the next one._

_"What? You want to become a doctor or something?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Shigure rolled his eyes, "That's so like you, Hari." He fell silent of the moment until an idea popped into his head, which caused him to spring up suddenly, "OH, HARII! I HAVE AN IDEA!" He shouted as he reached down to grab his hand to pull him up._

_Hatori's eyes widdened as his book fell from his hands and he was abruptly pulled from his position on the ground, "What are you-"_

_"Let's play doctor, Tori!"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, come on," He said entheastically with a wide smile on his face, "It'll be fun, plus I'm bored and you can put all those things you learn in that book to good use!"_

_"But that's just so childish."_

_"Anddddd?"_

_Hatori closed his eyes slowly as he let out a sigh, "If you want to, I guess."_

_"So what do I do first?"_

_"Go and sit on the stool over there, I guess."_

_Shigure happily followed the order as he almost skipped over to the stool. He plopped himself down on it and started to swing his legs back and forth, "What now, Hari?" He asked, that same wide smile plastered on his face._

_"Umm," Hatori studied him for a moment, thinking of what he should and remembering the certain things he had read, "Take off your shirt."_

_Without second thoughts, the shirt was removed quickly by it's owner and was dropped to the floor. Hatori soon approached the other boy and grabbed his chin, "Open up and say 'Ahhh'." he said as Shigure followed the next order and opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue fall out. He pressed to fingers onto the tongue and looked inside._

_"Oh, Doctor Hari, is there something wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing yet, but let me just examine your body." He responed and placed one of his hands on Shigure's back._

_"Ahh! Your hand's cold!"_

_"I'm sorry, but you're going have to deal with that." Those cold hands soon moved their way around the bare skin, sliding down his back, across his chest, and over his stomach._

_Shigure shivered slightly at the feeling. He wouldn't admit it then, but he kinda like Hari touching him all around, "I don't think you're being very doctor-like, Tori." He said suddenly, a slight smirking forming on his lips as the other boy looked up at him._

_"What're you talk-"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING IN HERE?!" a voice suddenly shouted loudly._

_Both Hatori and Shigure turned to see an old servant lady staring at them in horror at the sight of Hatori's hands being pressed tightly to Shigure's bare chest. The dog boy only smiled back at her, but Hatori almost mirrored her face expression._

_"Oh no."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"OHHH HARRRIIII!" Shigure sang happily as he basically skipped into his cousin's office. He fought the urge to smirk as he saw him sitting at a desk, tending to some kind of work.

"What is it, Shigure?" He asked irrtately, clearly annoyed by the sudden appreance of him.

"Wow, so tense, so harsh," he said back in false surprised voice as he approached him from behide and bent over slightly, "Is that anyway to talk to your favorite cousin?" he asked into his ear.

Hatori tensed up slightly as he felt his hot breath suddenly on his ear and by his neck, "Yes, especially since the person you speak of is not here."

"Funny as usual."

"Why are you even here?"

"Hm? Can't I just come for a vist?" He asked as leaned more in and lightly licked the outter shell of the ear.

"It seems you're here for much more than a vist."

Shigure smiled widely as he pulled away and pulled Hatori's head back, "You know me too well, lovely." He leaned in placed a kiss on his forehead then made his way to sit on top of his desk. "Oh, Doctor Hatori," he started to pant heavily, "I don't feel so good. I don't know what's wrong with me," He panted more, "What could possible help me in this situation?"

He glanced up to him, "No meds in the world could cure you, Shigure."

"You and I both know what I was talking about. It was obivous, Hari."

"Speak for yourself."

Shigure smirked again as he brought himself off the desk, "It's funny you should say that there's no meds that could cure me," he said then turned Hatori's chair so he could face him, "Because I know of one, and it's called Sohma Hatori." As he finished his words, the beloved writter took a seat into Hatori's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That's a very dangerous drug to mess with."

"Oh, I know." He replied with wide eyes, "But that's what I like about it." He leaned in, his lips inches away from the opposing ones, "Come on Hatori, let's play doctor one more time."

Without any objections, Shigure conected their lips, pressing them hard against his cousin's. He brought one of his hands to the back of the doctor's head and make them go even closer. One of his eyes suddenly peered open, though, when he felt Hatori's tongue probing at his mouth. He smiled as he quickly parted his mouth, so the waiting muscle could make it's way in. It didn't take long for him to moan when that same tongue started moving around his mouth, taking in the territory and collecting bits of saliva. One of his hands decended down suddenly and found that Hatori too was already hard. Shigure smirked into the kiss and grasped the clothed arousal, and hearing Hatori gasp only made that smirk grow widder.

"Mm, Hariii." He moaned as he pulled away and leaned in to place his lips on his neck. He started to suck on the skin lightly, leaving bitemarks and newly printed red markings. He took in not only the smell of him, but the taste as well.

"As fun as playing doctor sounds," Hatori suddenly said, "I've got something else in mind."

With that being said, he stood up, taking Shigure with him and pushing him against the desk in front of them. He put his lips back to his as he started to remove not only his clothing, but his own.

"Oh, doctor, should you really be treating your pacients this way?" Shigure asked when he was fully exposed.

The doctor looked up and smiled at him, "Only if they're special." He replied and turned the other man around.

"Ohh, I'm special then? How fun."

Hatori placed a kiss on his shoulder blade then moved his mouth to his ear, "You're more than special." He whispered then pressed his harden self against Shigure's bottom.

"Nnghh, don't be a tease, Hariii." He moaned while grasping the edge of the desk in front of him.

"I guess you're right, there's no time for that." After his words were spoken, he then pushed the tip of his cock into Shigure's waiting opening. The beloved writter gasped in pain as he gripped the desk even tighter than before. You don't even need to be doctor to know that sex with out lubercation does hurt.

"Come on, push the rest in, don't be shy." Shigure said through his gritted teeth. Of course Hatori followed the order, and it only made Shigure gasp even more.

"I did what I was told, don't get mad."

"I wasn't getting mad, I'd just wish you'd hurry up. Now is that too hard to ask?" His question was answered when the whole length was pushed inside of him. Another gasp fell out of his mouth with easy, "Well, now that's...better."

Hatori leaned in and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder while moving his hands down and grabbing ahold of his hips, "I would hope so." He smiled then started to pull himself out.

When time moved forword, the pain eased and waves of pleasure started flowing through the both of them. As Hatori thrusted into him, he clawled at the skin of Shigure's slim hips, digging his fingernails into the flesh and leaving red markings behide.

"Ahh, being rough now, are we?" He moaned as he arched is neck back.

"Not quite," he replied as he released one hand from his hips and moved it smoothly up his stomach and wrapped it around his throat, "How about now?" he asked tightening the grip.

"This feel quite nice, actually. You should choke me more often."

That same hand was soon released from the thoart and decended down to grasp onto Shigure's ignored erection. Another moan errupted from him as he head fell forward and his mouth flew open. A fresh coat of sweat started to make it's way onto the writter's hands, making it harder for him to keep a solid grip on the desk in front of him. With Hatori's thrusts and him pumping his cock at the same time, it didn't really help Shigure from holding out much longer. He soon let out another lengthy moan, and unloaded into the hand on him. His chest started to rise and fall rapidly as he blew the strands of hair that suddenly fell into his face. Shigure reached down and took the hand he came into and raised it to his lips, licking off his own bodily fulids from those long, delicate fingers who usually had either a pen or a ciggerate in them most of the time. By doing that he was sure Hatori wouldn't last any longer either, and he was right.

Moments later he could feel Hatori's release shooting deep inside of him. He could only moan in response to it. He arched his neck back again, "You should taste me sometime, Hari," he breathed out, "I trust you I'm delicious."

"Sounds tempting, but I'm going have to past." He replied while placing a kiss on his should blade.

Shigure smirked, "If this is how you play doctor, you'd think you get more pacients."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know why I posted this considering I'm in a bad mood & I dont' feel too good. I hope you liked it though. Knowing that would make me feel pretty alright though. (insert heart here).

CHAYEAHBYE.


End file.
